The present invention relates to toys. More specifically it relates to puppets. Even more specifically the present invention relates to a puppet that can be separated and reattached to a book cover or other object. In a preferred embodiment, the puppet system fastens a puppet to the cover of a book in a way that allows the operator of the puppet both to move the puppet in a full range of motion and to support the book with one hand inside the puppet.
Several puppet systems are described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,515 (xe2x80x9cthe ""515 Patentxe2x80x9d) describes a system by which a puppet is attached to the edge of a book cover by a fastener. While this system allows the puppet operator to place their hand inside the puppet while it is attached, its position makes it difficult for the operator to both move the puppet and support the book. Furthermore, the ""515 Patent relies on a simple row of fasteners at the interface of the puppet and the book cover to attach the puppet to the book cover. This arrangement both increases the number of fasteners needed and leaves half the fasteners attached to the book cover. By having some of the fasteners attached to the book cover, the thickness of the book is increased and storage of the book becomes more difficult. Furthermore the ""515 Patent requires that pages of the book are permanently attached to the book cover, limiting the ""515 Patent puppet system to a single text per puppet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,407 (xe2x80x9cThe ""407 Patentxe2x80x9d) describes a system by which a small stage can be attached to a person""s hand. The stage is attached by a series of rubber bands that wrap around the person""s wrist. The disadvantage of this system is that it limits the movement of the finger puppets. Furthermore, with the stage attached to the operators wrist, the operator cannot project the puppet through the opening in the stage, losing any three dimensional motion. Additionally, a puppet that requires a full hand to operate would not be easily used with this stage if the stage used the ""407 Patent support system. The hand puppet would have limited movement and would be unable to be projected through the opening in the stage.
The present invention does not have the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention also discloses elements and features not found in the prior art.
A puppet system is disclosed in which a first body has a length of material attached to it by the proximal end of the length of material. Alternatively the length of material can be an extension or a branching of the first body. A second body, to which the first body is intended to be fastened, has a second opening that can accommodate the length of material. The length of material is then threaded through the second opening and attached to the first body a second time by a fastener on the distal end of the length of material. Alternatively, the length of material could be attached to the second body with the fastener after the length of material has been threaded through the second opening. The length of material holds the first body to the second body in a loose, but secure manner.
The loose manner allows the motion of the first body relative to the second body. Specifically, the first body is able to move back and forth relative to the second body. This allows the first body to be extended and retracted without being removed from second body. In the embodiment of a puppet as the first body, the puppet could be moved back and forth while loosely attached to a book cover, the second body. This allows multiple positions for packing and display. It also allows the puppet to be moved in a more natural manner while being operated. Thus the puppet operator will have a greater possible range of expression with the puppet. At the same time, the puppet is still loosely fastened to the book cover and the operator can support both the book cover and the puppet at the same time with one hand.
The first body can be fastened to the second body such that the first body extends through a first opening in the second body. Alternatively, the first body could be fastened to the second body such that the two bodies are adjacent to each other. The size of the first opening in the second body is determined by the size of the first body. The first opening must be larger than the first body, but small enough that the first body can be attached to the second body in a secure manner. In the preferred embodiment of a puppet and book cover, the size of the first body is determined by the human body part that must fit into the selected puppet. By way of example, and not meant as a limitation in any way, a hand puppet would result in a hand puppet sized first opening.
The length of material can be flexible or rigid. Only one length of material is required. Additional lengths of material can be added to improve the strength of the attachment. A common arrangement would be to put two lengths of material on opposite sides of the first body. The length of material can be attached to the first body by two permanent attachments, one at either end of the length of material, a permanent attachment in combination with a reversibly attachable fastener, or with two reversibly attachable fasteners. In this application, reversibly attachable means an attachment that can be separated and reattached repeatedly. The reversibly attachable fasteners could be fastened and unfastened by an operator of the puppet. The proximal end of the length of material can be an extension or branching of the first body. In another embodiment, the distal end of the length of material could be unattached and knotted so that it cannot pass through the second opening or hole without being unknotted.
A preferred embodiment contemplated is the fastening of a puppet to a book cover. The puppet would be a hand puppet with an opening in the back that the whole hand can fit into and operate the puppet. On the sides of the body of the puppet, two lengths of material would be attached on opposing sides of the body of the puppet. The length of material would be oriented parallel to the body of the puppet such that one end of the length of material would be near the head of the puppet and the other end of the length of material would be near the back of the puppet and the wrist of the operator. At the least, the end of the length of material that is closest to the wrist of the operator would be reversibly attachable.
The book cover would contain an opening large enough for the puppet to fit within. Two second openings would be near the opening and on opposite sides of the opening. While the preferred embodiment envisions two second openings, the invention is functional with only one or three or more. The lengths of material would be placed though the second openings as the puppet is placed through the opening. Then the ends of the length of material would be secured to the body of the puppet by reversibly attachable fasteners.
The opening in the book cover could be in the front and back or only back cover. The preferred embodiment envisions the opening extending through both covers such that one puppet can fit through both openings. While the openings should be of similar size, they do not need to be of identical size or shape. In the preferred embodiment, the opening is round on the back cover and square and slightly larger in the front cover. The end result is that the puppet extends through both covers so it can be seen when the book is closed, with the hole in the front cover also acting as a frame for the puppet.
The book cover is envisioned as containing a booklet with pictures, text or a combination of the two. This booklet could be permanently attached or reversibly attachably fastened. Thus the same book cover and puppet could be used with more than one booklet by unfastening the booklet and replacing it with a second booklet. Any means of unfastening can be used. One possible means is a xe2x80x9ccheckbookxe2x80x9d system where the back page of the booklet fits within a slot in the back cover of the book cover. In another system, the corners of the back page of the booklet would fit into brackets. In another system, a hook and loop fabric, such as VELCRO, could be used to secure the booklet to the book cover.
In a more preferred embodiment, the booklet would be placed underneath the opening so that the puppet is above the booklet. In this preferred embodiment, any drawings in the booklet would be drawn so it would seem as if the puppet is an extension of the drawing in the booklet. Thus the puppet would seem to be a three-dimensional portion of the drawing. This illusion would further assist the operator in animating the story while operating the puppet. The placement of the booklet must be close enough to the opening so that the illusion is believable. This may require the booklet to be nearly flush with the opening. Alternatively, the booklet could be a distance from the opening and additional drawings on the book cover could be used to assist in creating the illusion. The book cover itself could also contain text and drawings to affect the same illusion without the booklet.
The present puppet system would allow the operator of the puppet to both operate the puppet and support the book with the same hand. This allows the operators other hand to turn pages, make drawings, sell merchandise or operate a second puppet.
Furthermore, this puppet system allows the use of puppets that require an entire hand to operate.
Furthermore, in the preferred embodiment, all the fasteners are contained on the puppet. This allows the book to have slim profile that improves storage and packagability by allowing the removal of the puppet.
Additionally, the operator could change puppets during a drama, or remove the puppet to give to another person, or remove the puppet for more efficient storage of both the book and the puppet. The ""515 Patent required the book to have fasteners on it which makes the book thicker and consumes more storage space, as well as increasing the difficulty with packaging the book.
These and other features and objects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which should be read in light of the accompanying drawings.